The Nighten Gale's Past
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: Sasuke had just returned to Hinata's life , And their young love is rekindled but what happens when a certain akasuki gets in the way? Who will win this broken, bruised , neglected Nighten Gales heart? A Itachi Hinata story
1. Sasukes Return

_**My Crimson Lullaby: hehe this is gonna be so much fun this is my second official fanficton.**_

_**Itachi: I'll let you reviewers in on a secret at the end Hinata -**_

_**My Crimson Lullaby: smacks a large piece of ducktape across his mouth.* Shut it Ita-kun before i toss you off a cliff!**_

_**Itachi: gulps* just review ok? or she'll really do it.... Don't doubt her she looks innocent but she's really evil deep inside!**_

_**My Crimson Lullaby: eyes widen* shh ! their not suppose to know that!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the following Hinata's point of view,  
**_

**_If you'll be my prince , I'll be your princess._**

**_But this isn't a fairytale,I don't want to have to wait for you to save me._**

**_No I can save myself, I just want someone to love me ._**

**_Someone who sees my flaws as perfections._**

**_Not as extra baggage._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_My Life._

_My name means from the sun, but I'm afraid I've hidden from the sun ever since mother died._

_My name is Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress to the proud and dignified hyuuga clan, though I highly doubt there actually proud of me, of who I have become or of my morals and what I believe in._

_But then again it's been a long time since I have actually cared what they think about me._

_It's been awhile since I have spoken to father, I haven't forgiven him for telling me mother didn't matter that she was only a complication for the clan._

_How could he have been so heartless to mommy?_

_If he had shown a little more emotion would mommy still be alive?_

_At this point in time some of these questions still cross my mind_

_._

_For so long I have hidden from you.._

_I was always afraid to love, to become attached. I was afraid of getting hurt more than anything else._

_More than anything I was afraid to let you in, I didn't know you were already so close._

_I didn't know you already had that much of me. No , I never thought he'd be the one I'd always think about ._

_Why is this happening now? I never was interested in him Hinata thought as she walked through the halls of kohona hospital._

_She hugged her medical chart to her chest as she entered tsunades room... Hello Tsunade- sama?_

_A older blonde woman turned in her chair to greet her.. Hello Hinata- chan!_

_Hinata held out the chart.... Medical patient 666 needs a release paper signed, he has been healed to the best of our abilities we can't do anything else for him.._

_Hinata who is patient 666? I don't give a damn about his or her charting number I want a name. Tsunade asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Hinata gulped._

_ Uchia Sasuke._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hinata practically ran from Tsunades office. Why me? She thought helplessly._

_I never thought I'd have to deal with Sasuke again, She gulped as she turned a corner, she shouldn't have accepted this mission._

_I knew my past with him would get in the way, thank god Tsunade-sama gave me an s-ranked mission and that I MUST leave tomorrow She thought to herself, the thought was bittersweet._

_She was afraid to take the mission, seeing how she had never been on an s-ranked mission before she didn't even know what to expect, it was like walking down the stairs in the dark, you just didn't know where or how or when it would end._

_But at this rate it was the only choice she had if she wanted to escape her past with Uchia Sasuke._

_Hold me in your arms, help me chase my demons away..... Don't leave me in the dark................ Slowly you watch me bleed.._

_I turned a corner as I listened to Sakura-san's complaining.._

_"why did Tsunade-sama let HIM back in to the hidden leaf.. "_

_"she should have let him die!"  
"He is a traitor and that is what traitors deserve!"_

_How pathetic I thought, She use to claim she loved Sasuke.._

_But one thing is for sure.. she never loved him as much as I did.._

_I scoffed as I turned the other way, towards where I should have been going.._

_I headed towards HIS room, what made me think that I should have done that I will never know..._

_But now that I made that choice, I guess I had deserved what was coming to me..  
_

_She cuts herself even deeper, trying to erase her memories of him...... But the truth of the matter is she can't..... Because he is just too important..._

_I paused outside of his door, I took a deep breath and exhaled before I gently pushed the door open.._

_What I was to see was going to be a distant deja vu feeling that I just could not help..._

_Sasuke was asleep thrashing on his bed, he was sweating heavily grunting at his night mare._

_I should have never left the Nighten Gale to fend for herself... He murmured..._

_She is probably dead because of me...._

_What have I done?_

I shook his arm and called his name...

He woke instantly and slapped me away on instintict, I layed there as I felt the blood come into my mouth...

He picked me up in his arms, one fist clenched a handful of my hair.

I'm so sorry! He wept in to my hair...

I didn't mean to do any of that to you never to you..

I turned and faced him, not knowing that my little movement would cause Sasuke too..............

He pressed his lips against mine stealing a heart throbbing kiss, hunger in his eyes... He licked my bottom lip asking permission...

Some hidden part of me granted it..

He pulled away only to gasp for breath, I heard the lock on the door slide in to place, and the window shades drop...

Sasuke pressed his lips against mine, and put his knee between my legs rubbing soft circles over the thin clothe covering my opening...

I moaned at the contact, He chuckled manically, Oh how I have missed you my sweet little Nighten Gale...

He started to undress me.... And I him....

Seems a reunion wasn't such a bad idea after all................

_**TBC**_

_**My Crimson Lullaby: R**_**&R please if you like my little tale...**

**Itachi : and IF you want to see me make my apearence in the next chapter!**

**My Crimson Lullaby: Who will win Hinata's heart? Stay tuned to find out..**


	2. My True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the following characters.

_I should have known I've got in too deep....... Falling from the third floor balcony, who will save me?.............. I didn't know I would fall this fast....._

I woke when the sunlight glided across my face, I felt the warmth of Sasuke's touch.

I slid away carefully, Or tried to anyway his grip tightened around my waist..

Where are you going? He whispered in my ear..

I have to go, I have a mission I need to prepare for.. I groaned..

He moaned, But I just got you back Hina- Hime...

I groaned and pulled out of his death grip, I have to Sasuke, I will come back for you after the mission... I promised.

He smirked and his arms dropped to his sides...

Fine go, He whispered..

I ran out the door, not daring to look back at him..........

_I fall to the floor wanting to end my misery, but you catch me instead..... I didn't expect you to kiss me.... My heart skipped a beat.... Now here I am longing for your touch........_

I ran as fast as I could towards the village gate, within seconds Kiba and Shino were within my view..

Hinata whats wrong? yelled an oblivious Kiba.

Nothin' I murmured ..

Shino raised an eyebrow in question.

Let's go I mumbled...

and off we went without a word

_It hurts me to be so far away from you...._

That night when we finally made a camp, we stayed in a perimeter, Kiba on the left, Shino on the right, and I was in the middle.

When we had all settled in our tents I drifted in to a light sleep...

Only to wake a few hours later....

The first sign that he was near was so discreet I didn't notice...

The crows flew in a circle around my tent....

The second was the wind in my hair , while it didn't rustle the leaves...

The third, well it brought up a few memories I had tried to forget....

But I never forgot the ache of my first true unconditional love....

_Why did you have to go?......._

I woke to the sound of breathing outside of my tent, I bolted upwards and grabbed a kunai..

Then out of the darkness his face appeared...

I dropped the knife in surprise...

And suddenly his lips crashed down on mine and I melted in to the arms of my first true love....

TBC


	3. I thought I was over you

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Me: Due to the extreme lack of confidence in my ability to write, I may dicontinue this fic.**_

_**Itachi: BUT IRIS I JUST GOT IN THE FIC!**_

_**Me: Yah I know that Ita- Kun, But I haven't gotten many reviews so why continue it?**_

_**Itachi: Pathetic.**_

_**Me: I know...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the following characters.**_

_I looked in to his beautiful crimson eyes without any sign of fear,_

_He stared back at me with his sharingan spinning in interest._

_So your little Sasuke's latest toy He smirked._

_"Such a waste of Beauty, such a shame I'll soon kill you.."_

_If your going to kill me, do it already! I snapped._

_Why do you wish for death so quickly my hime? He murmured as he leaned closer to me._

_Go away Itachi, I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I sobbed._

_"So easy to break"_

_I fell in to his arms, I wept because the pain I felt suddenly came rushing back into me._

_"Why couldn't he just go away?"_

_Cinderella didn't get the prince, the step sisters won the game .... Who would have thought it would end that way?_

_I felt his cold lips against my forehead, I wanted to push him away but I couldn't find the strength too._

_Cinderella wanted a prince, but instead she got the thief. Itachi murmured._

_"Cinderella couldn't out run the thief no matter how hard she tried, she ran and ran, but he followed because he believed that one day she would give in."_

_I turned the other way and wiped my tears._

_Why now Itachi? Just when I was starting to get over you, it's just like you to pick me up when I'm broken and break me even more... I murmured..._

_I didn't mean to break you in the first place my angel, I broke you unintentionally. Itachi whispered._

_I turned and hit his chest as hard as I could with my fist._

_BULL SHIT! I snapped as the tears started to come down again._

_He held me close while I sobbed, he ran his fingers through my hair...._

_Do you realize my angel that everything I have done was to protect you? Do you realize that I love you? He whispered in to my ear._

_My heart stopped when he said those last three words...._

_I thought I was over him..........._

_But now I know better than to think that...._


	4. Curse you Itachi,

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Me: Sigh seems I will continue this flick since I am bored as hell.**_

_**Itachi: hits self***_

_**Me: on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the following characters.**_

_I thought I was so much stronger than this, Why did you have to come and break me down?_

Give me one reason not to scream for Kiba and Shino, I demanded.

"If you do not wish me to stay, I will leave with a little parting gift."

He tilted my head to the side and kissed my neck, the kiss turned quickly in to a bite, I gasped as I felt his teeth pierce my skin..

Now Angel Your turn. Itachi murmured as he pressed my teeth into the hollow of his neck.

He forced me to bite, and hard at that...

I flinched as the taste of blood filled my mouth.

Itachi moaned in to my ear..

I pulled away as soon as his grip lessened, but as soon as I did everything blacked out.

_Why couldn't you just have let me be? I wanted to be alone, but you had to come back just when I've finally begun to heal........_

_I woke on a bed in a dark cave like room, I opened my eyes and looked myself over, I was in a dark purple night gown that ended just bellow my but, it had a corset like back and a black lace covered the front of my stomache..._

_I tried to get off the bed but fell back down again, and again every time I tried.._

_Itachi came in to the room from a door on the left side of the room, he was clad in nothing but a towel around his waist.._

_I couldn't help but stare in wonder, he was more muscular than I remembered and now more than a few scars adorned his chest and arms..._

_He tossed the towel to the side and climbed under the sheets with me..._

_I gasped as he pulled me on top of him, his hands caressing my thigh, he toyed teasingly with the hem of my night gown, I moaned when he touched one of my spots.._

_Damn you! I cursed._

_What? He said innocently._

_I pulled away, Anyway how did I get this thing on me ? I snapped.._

_He shifted so he could face me, well angel I thought you would like to wear something comfortable.._

_I gasped as he pressed his lips against my neck, on the exact spot he bit me, I moaned quietly as he played with it with his tongue,_

_I pushed away as soon as I realize that I was enjoying it.._

_I fell off the bed, expecting to hit the floor but I didn't... _

_I looked up and saw that Itachi had caught me._

_Damn it angel can't you be careful! He snapped using a harsh tone he hardly ever used with me._

_I flinched...._

_He just stared at me for a few minutes, it seemed like forever..._

_Then he pinned me against the wall..._

_And pressed his lips against mine, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I didn't open, so he pulled my hair gently causing me to gasp._

_My mouth opened just a little bit.._

_His tongue explored my mouth as his hands fought with the hem of my night gown trying to get under it.._

_I moaned when his cold hands touched my thigh and his knee rubbed between my legs...._

_But then in the back of my mind I saw Sasukes face, I bit down on Itachi's tongue as hard as I could, but only pulled his mouth from my lips to my neck._

_Damn You Itachi! I cursed once more.._


	5. Flashback

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Me: to answer a few wondering thoughts I have to decided to let people vote on who win's Hinatas heart, But to get those votes I need review's.**_

_**So people please, review !**_

_**Itachi: But you told me that you would let me win Hinatas heart, now you let them vote?**_

_**Me: well not enough reviews so why not?**_

_**Itachi:Sigh***_

_**Me:Sweatdrops***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..**_

_**

* * *

**Flashback*_

_Hinata was playing with the hem of her kimono in the middle of her garden..._

_While a stranger happened to be bounding by, He saw her tears and stopped.._

_"Princess why do you cry?"_

_Hinata turned to look at the stranger, I cry for the people I have lost, for the love that has abandoned me, and for the father who never wanted me.._

_The stranger knelt at her side and wiped her tears away with his thumb.._

_You should not weep for those who have wronged themselves, they have lost the only girl who would stand by them faithfully, who is this love whom has abandoned you?_

_Hinata stifled a laugh and a blush tinged her cheeks.._

_Uchia Sasuke, He looks an awful lot like yourself my lord. She murmured...._

_The stranger flushed with anger and kissed the princess forehead, An idiot indeed...._

* * *

Flash back ends*

and another begins*

_Sasuke?_

_Yes Hina- Hime?_

_Why are you staring at me like that?_

_Because I think your beautiful.._

_Sasuke?_

_Yes?_

_Do you love me?_

_Yes more than anything..._

_I love you too Sasuke....._

_Flash back ends*_

_TBC  
_


	6. Do you still want me?

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**_

I came to realize that my future was an empty one, I done no writing of my destiny, my life was empty, I was acting like a shell, the shell of something unwanted and broken.

_I had never let anyone in other than Sasuke and Itachi…_

_Anyone who didn't know me, would accuse me of being at fault.._

_In truth I probably am…_

_I am Hinata, I am 21 and this is how my life has been for the last ten years…_

_Until Itachi and Sasuke had returned to me in my miserable state…_

_Or well that's what I thought before Itachi abducted me in the middle of my S-ranked mission, I shuddered at the thought of what happened to my team.._

_I sat up on the bed and watched Itachi come out of the bathroom in only a towel…_

_I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly midnight even though I was not even close to being tired, I was thinking just a little too much…_

_Why?_

_I was scared and who wouldn't be?_

_Itachi discarded the towel and I looked away quickly trying hard not to look at __**that**__ part of him…_

_He smirked as he climbed under the sheets and pulled me in to his lap, with his legs around my waist…_

_He rested his head on my shoulder, Hinata do you hate me now?_

_I shook my head, No I know I should but I just can't I was in love with you before you left and after that I was left with Sasuke…_

_Now you choose to come back to me? When I had hoped for years you would, why now?_

_He laughed…_

_I couldn't have you as fully as I wanted back then and I found it hard to resist so I left…_

_But now your ready, Your even more beautiful than when I first saw you.._

_He rolled so he was on top of me,_

_Well now that I'm here, are you sure that you even want me?_

_That simple question still rings in my head…_


	7. I'm so confused

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**_

Itachi looked at me hopefully

Well?

I don't know ! I wanted to scream..

Itachi rolled off of me, as soon as his familiar warmth was gone I found myself longing for I didn't understand it either.

* * *

~*~ flash back ~*~

_My whole world was breaking down with those 3 simple words._

_Hinata It's over.._

_Naruto walked out of my life right then and there…_

_Didn't he realize that he was everything I held dear to me?_

_I had no time to think before I hit my knees crying my heart out for everything I was worth._

_I expected to hit my knees on the gravel road, instead I looked up to see the black hair and soft black eyes of Uchia Sasuke staring back at me._

_Concern and Sadness etched across his face…_

_I sobbed in to his chest, he just held me with a gentle touch.._

_The last thing I remembered was his tears mixing with mine…_

_~*~ Sasuke's View ~*~_

_I held the gentle lavender eyed girl that I loved in my arms.._

_Hoping she didn't realize I was crying myself.._

_I just couldn't believe Naruto dumped her for Sakura._

_The difference between the two are, Hinata is sweet, loyal, gentle, kind._

_Sakura is just another slut._

_And she wonders why I ignore her._

_I wiped my tears as the rain started to come down, not worth crying over now.._

_I had to get Hinata out of the cold and the wet training grounds._

_Carefully I picked her up bridal style and took her back to the Uchia compound.._

_I opened the door and took her to her room._

_And laid her down carefully on her bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin._

_"I love you ."_

_~*~ flash back ends ~*~_

_I took a moment to piece myself together,_

_Hyuuga bastard had just told me seconds before that Hinata was kidnapped and I couldn't believe how much it hurt me to her that.._

_I had just got back and now I lost her.._

_Why now?_

_Why did Itachi have to take her ? The only thing that makes me happy!_

_How could he be so selfish._


	8. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_You always had a way to get to me, Just when I thought I saw an escape you corner me again.._

I hummed a tune while I pinned the pictures of Itachi, Sasuke and I to the wall..

I the middle of the moral was a picture with me and Sasuke kissing...

I blushed as I remembered everything that happened that day..

Who would have thought it would end so ?

Who would have thought the thief would catch the princess.

But I banished those thoughts as I felt Sasuke's teeth dig in to my skin..

I moaned as I dropped the last picture's...

"Sasuke your not playing fair!"

The famous Uchia prodigy grinned slyly..

Who said I had to be fair Hime? He murmured against her skin..

Hinata smirked as she bit in to his neck, almost immediantly he pulled away.

And you want to say I'm unfair you damn tease! He exclaimed.

Hinata pouted her lips...

So you don't like it? She had the puppy eyes going. I thought you loved me.

Sasuke turned away before she would suceed in guilt tripping him.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist, I love you Sas- kun.

He turned and kissed her lips gently, their lips barely touching, I love you too.

*flashback ends*

I groaned as my stomach grumbled..

Itachi came in with food, it smelt worse than I could have ever thought possible.


	9. Why I love you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..**_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~ Sasuke's view ~*~

I heard there screams of terror, but it was close to over, I could feel everything getting distant..

I knew that I was dying, Hinata my love, my only love is gone somewhere I can't go..

The Hokage won't tell me where in fear that I'll run away.

But at this point it has gotten to the point were it's life or death.

I choose death if I can't have her..

_Maybe she doesn't want me..._

I shook that thought from my head..

~*~ Flash back.~*~

_It was raining in the center of kohona, and just when I was coming in to town I saw her..._

_She was clad in a fairy-like dress, dancing like an ballerina._

_Spinning and spinning so slowly and gently that she could've been on wings..._

_I had seen this girl before... But where?_

_Her hair was the beautiful blue-black of the night, She spun once again and I saw her eyes, were they blue? No light white like purple?_

_Lavender?_

_Who could she be? I quietly walked towards her hoping she wouldn 't notice me.._

_She didn't._

_She just kept on dancing, how beautiful she looked, until her dress swirled and I saw the bruises and the open wounds, She's been abused..._

_It made me angry, how is she and who did this?_

_I caught her when she twirled and lost balence, she was frightened at first but was relaxed to see that my head band was embassed with the leaf village symbol._

_You must be Uchia san, She murmured as she pulled out of my arms.._

_She knows me?_

_I looked in to her eyes..._

_There was something familiar about them, then it hit me._

_Hinata.. The name rolled off my tounge and tasted sweet.._

_She smiled absentmindedly, So you remember me ?_

_How sweet..._

_TBC_

_R&R!!  
_


	10. Betrayal

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**_

Itachi looked at me hopefully

Well?

I don't know ! I wanted to scream..

Itachi rolled off of me, as soon as his familiar warmth was gone I found myself longing for I didn't understand it either.

* * *

_Right when you come back, that's when I always think that I'm done, but then you kiss my lips and prove me wrong._

I groaned when I woke up, Why did the world just love to break me to pieces?

Why am I so ill anyway? I murmured.

I tried to remember but nothing came up.

He was gone, that's all I knew but I know this ailment has something to do with that.

He got to me again.

Just as quickly as before,

Why? Why? Why?

I thought I was over him..

Now this, I feel like I betrayed Sasuke.

R&R

_Written for GoddessSumizofVenus maybe this will get off your butt and get you to start writing that story!_


	11. He broke my heart

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**_

**Italics mean thoughts flashbacks or poem parts.**

I was tired from the over exhaustion from Itachi's questionings,

Now he won't talk to me, hell he will barely look at me.

Deidera thinks it's just another one of Itachi's mood swings, that's what I thought until I something I wish I didnt.

I had just woken up, I went to go find Itachi..

I stumbled out of bed, I opened the door to the room I shared with Itachi for the last 2 weeks, seeing the outside of the room felt so weird..

I headed down the hall to Kisame's room to see if he had seen Itachi, that's when I heard a female moan.

Suddenly I froze in place when the same voice moaned Itachi's name..

I peeked in to Kisame''s room, I saw him thrusting himself in to another girl...

My heart broke right then and there....

Itachi?

He turned and for a moment I saw a hint of surpise and regret written across my face, before his face went cold and blank..

He got off the bed and started walking towards me...

I shook my head, backing away...

No... I can't forgive you this time ! I screamed..

Then I ran, I ran as far as I could, I was outside of the base when finally I sunk to my knees, I sobbed my every tear, pain and regret out right there.

I felt a touch on my shoulder, I didn't bother looking to see who it was...

Everything seemed so pointless, I wished for someone to end this.. I was done, I gave in..

No one want's me .....

Everyone betrayed me, I'm all alone now...

The world started spinning and then suddenly everything went black...

When I woke up, I found myself in Sasori's medical room...

He was over looking a chart when he realized I had regained consciousness.

I looked around the room, in the corner sat Deidera and Kisame playing a game of chess.. Konan was reading a Vogue magazine and Itachi was in the other corner of the room clutching his head in his hands.

I groaned as I tried to sit up, almost immediately Konan dropped her magazine and was at myside..

Shh Dear slow now, Sasori help me! Konan murmured..

Itachi was watching me now with a guilty eye..

Sasori helped Konan shift me into a sitting position, Sasori gave me some medicine to take, I looked at him, my eye brow raised..

Drink it it will help, he muttered..

I chugged it ...

Then when I gave the cup back to Sasori, Itachi was coming towards me...

" Stay away!"

Konan hissed at him..

_Written for GoddessSumizofVenus my top reviewer and friend :D  
_


	12. Or not?

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**_

_I watched Itachi try to explain, the pain was written plainly in my eyes..._

_I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes, no I refuse to cry, I thought.  
_

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of hot pink hair._

_"You hurt me Itachi, you slept with Sakura out of anger towards me. And you thought that what you did was going to make me want you? How can I trust that your going to be faithful ever again.."_

_'Itachi I'm still hopelessly in love with you, but now you just broke me without a chance of building it back up again.. "I whispered quietly._

_Slowly Itachi sat next to me...._

_'I don't love her Hinata like I do you, it was just sex that was all, besides you and I aren't even together. Why should you care?''  
I wanted to scream at him..._

_'Because Itachi I love you!'  
_

_My words had him surprised, I could see it on his face..._

_Hinata your a fool to have fallen in love with a monster...  
_

Konan, I murmured... Let him talk to me...

" Everyone, please leave us be.."

Konan hissed, and quickly the room emptied.

She smiled weakly at me and then she too, left the room...

Itachi waited until the door slammed shut to speak..

Hinata, he began weakly, I never meant to hurt you....

I said nothing as he bent over me, only inches from my face, my breath caught in my throught.

He tried to land a kiss on my lips, but I turned away before he could...

I could see that it hurt him, but at that moment I didn't care..

" Itachi, if you loved me even only a little at all, you wouldn't have done this to me"

He shook his head, a chuckle could be heard...

"Hinata I have always loved you, and what you don't understand is that person, that looked liked me, I never slept with Sakura, I hadn't gotten back from my mission until this morning"

" That's when I heard about it, I wanted to say I'm sorry, Hinata I thought you knew that I would never do such a thing."

I sighed as realization hit me, he didn't cheat?

I gasped as I felt his teeth bite in to my neck...

I moaned and all of my anger disappeared...

He kissed my lips...

''There now I'm better, I don't like it when I can't kiss you my hime''

_Written for GoddessSumizofVenus my top reviewer and friend :D  
_


	13. I got punked

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**_

I sighed..

''Then who was it that I saw?"

Deidera, Itachi snickered...

I wanted to slap myself silly..

How come you didn't tell me that you were going to leave? I demanded..

Itachi laughed, because I wanted to see what you would do,

I slapped him, but it only made him laugh harder..

I got punked.....


	14. The great escape

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**_

After Itachis prank I decided I needed a break.

So I told leader sama but he demanded I took Itachi so I complied...

We where going to go to a beautiful mansion in the wintery out skirts of the land of tea...

When we arrived, I rushed inside to take a look....

Inside in the main room was a spiral staircase and large crystal chandilier.

I ran up stairs only to find a large master bedroom, a guest room and a bathroom the size of a cemi...

I dropped my bag and hopped on the bed...

My dress rode up slightly, and unfortunately Itachi was in the doorway by that time..

A blush came to his cheeks , he dropped his things and joined me on the bed, he threw a leg over me and his hand slid up my dress.

Slowly he took it off, I blushed slightly remembering I was wearing my lace underwear..

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, he pulled away just enough to speak.

"I'm sorry about what I did......"

I didn't say anything, and he just pressed his lips to mine anyway, his tongue slid across my bottom lip, slowly I parted my lips and he took advantage of that.

Our tongues met in a wet dance, he dominated the kiss but I really didnt mind it that way..

His lips drifted to my neck, he started to nibble a little bit, then he bit hard, I moaned just barely loud enough for him to hear...

"So you like that?''

He kissed the hollow of my neck and slowly he lowered his lips to the my nipple, he sucked on it for a moment then bit down....

I moaned loud and repeatively, I tried to get him to bite down harder...

His lips only pulled away more and more, he looked down at me a deep chuckle could be heard..

So I pushed him over, and took him in my mouth,

I taunted him at first, meerly liking the tip, he shivered and a soft moan couold be heard, he pressed himself deeper in to my mouth....

He couldnt stand it anymore...

It seems my little angel isnt as innocent as she seems, Itachi thought...

He groaned as I took him out of my mouth, slowly I inserted him in to me...

I was going so slowly, moving my hips up and down....

He moaned in my ear,

" Hina don't tease me you won't like it if you do keep this up..."

I kept it up...

But thats when Itachis will power ran dry, he rolled so that he was on top of me...

Quickly almost savagely he thrusted himself into me, I moaned as the first wave of pleasure over came me, I came, and he was pleased to see I did...

His lips met mine for a heart melting kiss, he picked me up, while we were still tangled, pushed me against a wall and started to thrust again...

My back arched almost immediantly and I moaned...

He bit in to my breast causing me to scream his name in moans...

My head started spinning as he quickened the pace, I moaned as I gasped for breath, I leaned down as another thrust came so that my lips were by his ear...

I moaned so loud he shivered in pleasure...

I kissed the hollow of his neck and then I bit he almost dropped me, slowly I added more pressure, and he moaned....

We both were tired after hours of making love, we plopped ourselfs on to the giant bed and we fell asleep in each others arms.....

**Ok I admitt that was pretty bad, to tell you the truth I really don't know what happens seeing the fact I'm a virgin so that aspect of my life as yet been done...**

**read and review please!!!  
**


	15. My Dilemma part 1

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

When I woke I found that Itachi was not by my side.

I stood and wrapped myself in the sheet of the bed, I dug out an outfit from my bag and decided to take a shower.

_"I really could use a rest"_

I dug out the stereo from my bags and selected a cd, The used....

I turned it up as loud as I could and let the water run trying to get hot water...

I song along to one of my favorite songs by the used, it's hard to say...

The singer finished singing and she's walking out  
The singer sheds a tear fear of falling out  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by, and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you,  
Since you've been gone it's not the same

My worries weighed the world how I used to be  
And everything (I'm cold) seems a plague in me  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by, and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone it's not the same

It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone it's not the same

Worse than the fear it's the lie you told a thousand times before  
Worse than the fear it's the knife  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by, and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone it's not the same

It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone I'm not the same

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
(God, it's hard to say)  
It's hard to say that I miss you  
(God, it's hard to say)  
Since you've been gone  
I'm not the same

I sunk in to the warm water as the song changed...

I listened to the bird and the worm........

Slowly I let my dilemma fill my thoughts, I am torn between two boys, which to choose?


	16. My Dilemma part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto._

**_I Apologize for chapter 14 i had help with that one..... But i swear my friends won't touch my laptop again._**

**_Oh well onward with the story!_**

_I let everything flow, I knew I had to decide soon, 2 boys never spell anything good,_

_I am meant to be faithful to a single man..._

_But what do I do when I am in love with 2?_

_The music drowned out Itachi calling for me , I sunk in to the bath, it was about 6 feet deep, it was a hot tub style bath, I sunk under hoping that Itachi wouldn't find me until after I'm gone, I closed my eyes and waited..  
_

_I felt the last gulp of air leave my lungs and I could feel myself on the verge of dying, I was on the edge about to tip off when,_

_I felt warm hands surround me, _

_Itachi had found me, I opened my eyes and I looked at his angelic face, his brow was creased with worry and his eyes full of guilt,_

_He was crying...._

_" Why did you try to leave me love?"_

_I answered in a quiet trembling voice,_

_" I didn't know how else to end the suffering..."_

_He buried his face in my hair, _

_" I love you" _

_It sounded muffled by my hair but it still sounded sincere,_

_" I love you too"_

_But this time I actually meant it...._

_He pulled me out of the tub and in to his arms, he carried me bridal style to our bed, and wrapped me in the silken sheets..._

_He cuddled next to me , wrapping his arms around me, and in a low loving voice he whispered in my ear._

_" Don't ever leave me, you are my life , your are my heart, you are the reason for me to breathe, if you die before me I won't hesitate in following"  
_


	17. Picking a Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

In Itachi's view....

* * *

_The cold and the warmth mix in to one, slowly I melt in to your arms_

_Quietly you take me in to your arms, and I know I started something I shouldn't have...._

I watched the girl of my dreams, fall in to the clutches of sleep,

she had tried to end her life, and all because of me and Sasuke, I want to end this before it gets any farther out of hand...

I set Hinata on the bed, in a rush I scribbled a brief note,

_ Between Sasuke and I , I don't want to have to share you.._

_I'm going to see my little brother..._

She would get the point...

Silently I slipped out the door, I only took my weapons,

this wouldn't take long I intend to win, and even if it means I have to end the life I tried to save, so be it...

I'll do it for Hinata's love...


	18. This can Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The fight raged on even when rain started to fall....

Sasuke in his arrogant rage had made the first move, a very very clumsy and thoroughly perdictable one...

Itachi side stepped and moved out of it ...

That seemed to throw a switch inside Sasuke that he needed to actually try...

Seems you haven't gotten any easier to kill... Grunted Sasuke ....

Itachi smirked, what did you expect of me? Did you expect me to lay on the ground and allow you to pierce my heart with your kunai?

Sasuke shrugged,

" Big mistake,"

Itachi stabbed his little brother in the shoulder......

What a fool...

~*~ Hinata's view ~*~

I watched in horror at the terrible sight unfolding before my eyes....

Oh how I wanted to save Sasuke , but my feet where frozen to the ground.........

This was the nightmare I myself had created, why couldn't I just have been faithful to one of them that way no blood would have been shed because of me.......

I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw that blade pierce Sasuke...

Oh Sasuke..... It's all my fault....

~*~ regular view ~*~

Itachi and Sasuke faced the direction of the scream....

Hinata! They both exclaimed....

Then they faced each other..

" This can wait..."

What an agreement coming from two feuding brothers...

Rather generous don't you think?


	19. The reason why

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**_

Before Sasuke or Itachi could get to her, she fell to the ground..

With a strange gash in her shoulder, on the exact same place Itachi had cut Sasuke...

She groaned in pain, clutching Itachi's shirt, and Sasuke's hand..

Desperately Itachi tried to heal Hinata's shoulder...

But each time it would reopen.

Then suddenly it clicked, Itachi turned and began heal Sasuke's shoulder..

" I'm fine teme just heal Hinata!'

But they both turned to Hinata and both looked at each other in surprise...

Hinata's shoulder was healing as Sasuke's was...

_They have a connection.._


	20. How?

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Itachis pov~

My head spun with all the possibilities on how such a thing could have happened,

Every single one of them made my head spin, and made me feel nauseous...

I took a step back from both of them...

I looked at my girlfriend and then to my little brother and back to Hinata again...

How had this happened? And when had this happened....

The Questions, and the answers made me sick in the stomach...

I knew I shouldn't have left her alone for some many years but, I thought she would've wait for me...

She was so innocent to my eyes..... Where did everything change when did she let go inch by inch?  
Why did I have to leave her ?


	21. Disconinuing

I am discontinuing this story until further notice...


	22. The choice is finally made

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so the other day I read Darth-taisha's fic Itachi's Ghost and was inspired, so Maybe ya'll don't like my fic but I think this chapters an improvement!**

**Enjoy, don't forget to look up and read Darth-Taisha's fic Itachi's Ghost!**

~*~ Itachi's View ~*~

I passed back and forth, my finger tapping my chin in an endless cycle,

Step tap step tap.... And on it went.....?docid=14436736

How? That's exact same question that's been running through my head, it had been painful to watch my little brother and my girlfriend after the little scene with her shoulder,

~*~ Flashback~*~

_As Hinata's eye's slowly opened, my breath caught in my chest, what would she do, was she even going to make it?_

_When her eyes had finally fluttered open they widened as she had seen Sasuke and I staring back at her......_

_She backed out of my arms and avoided Sasukes,_

_Y-yy_-you G-gg-guyyssss Ffffaughttt,

_We both nodded,_

_WWhyy?_

_We looked at each other, and looked back at her._

_We are sick of having to share your love Hinata, can't you see that we are not meant to be played with?_

_It's ME or him! Sasuke hissed..._

_Hinata started crying why must I make this choice?_

_Because or we both leave Hinata ..... I whispered...._

_She looked up at me, all the pain in her eyes...._

_I'll tell you both tomorrow night , she choked out..._

_I regretted being so cold as I watched her run away...._

_~*~ Flash back ends ~*~_

Sasuke and I stood in the same plain we had been tried to fight in the previous night...

Between us was the beautiful girl Hinata,

She had her back to us as she prepared herself to choose one of us,

My heart almost broke when I heard her hiss, I was so sure she was going to pick Sasuke ....

Then she whispered a single word....

"Itachi."


	23. The end

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter in The Nighten Gales Past..**

**Depending on the amount of votes I get for this last chapter I will do a sequel , Review if you like my story please .**

_~*~*~ _Sasukes view ~*~*~

When I heard Hinata whisper his name, I felt my entire world fall in to darkness...

I could feel my heart break in my chest, she chose Itachi over me,

I thought she loved me....

When did her love for me die? I thought it was going to last forever.

She was the only woman I loved since my mother had died....

It all goes back to the first kiss  
It was the one I thought I'd never miss  
Maybe we were one of the lucky ones  
Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough

She was my world and I never thought she would bring me to my knees, I thought she was never that cruel

This was supposed to be the easy part  
but breaking down is what I found hard  
Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in  
Inside I feel like screaming

Why is it that love is so cruel?

Love wasnt suppose to break my heart....

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one, but my doubts somehow they sold me out

She almost became my wife, I fingered the ring in my pocket....

Today I was planning on asking, but instead all of my mistakes took her away...

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away

I feel so dead inside, why is it this time I get the blade?

I always knew it was a dangerous game...

I'm finding out in the hardest way  
The consequence of every mistake I've ever made  
Baby what's it like to be alone?  
I don't want to know, I don't want to know.

I never wanted to let you go, I guess this time what I wanted wasn't meant for me....

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one, but my doubts somehow they sold me out.

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away

I remember every kiss, does she know that I still can taste her on my tongue?

Does she know that I fell in love...

She had my heart... She Broke it,

when did the last kiss tare us apart?

So baby be honest  
Is this what you wanted?  
We lost what we started and found out much more than we want to know  
About how we're letting go

I turned away as Itachi wrapped his arms around Hinata I couldn't bear to see it...

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes...

But I didn't want to let them show, Slowly I walked the lonely path back to the gates of kohona...

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away...

~*~*~ Itachi's view ~*~*~

I could feel my heart beating so fast.... I thought Hinata could hear it...

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her, I didn't want to hurt her by giving her a kiss...

She was in tears, the decision took alot out of her...

For now it's enough for knowing that she chose me...

I Love you Hinata, I hope you remember that....

**The End......**


End file.
